


Loki-bago

by Angel_sama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Days, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: Parfois certaines aventures laissent des traces, et on a beau être un Dieu, on n'est jamais tout à fait à l'abri des petits désagréments du quotidiens. Ni des voisins encombrants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Souvenez-nous dans le premier Avengers : Thor récupère Loki et atterrit sur une montagne. Vous voyez tout de suite après ? Non ? Regardez bien.  
> Cette fic vient de là, précisément.  
> Après cette fameuse scène, cette histoire m'a trotté dans le crâne mais je n'avais pas pris le temps de l'écrire. Maintenant c'est chose faite !

Loki était un menteur. Un excellent menteur. Il pouvait faire croire à peu près n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, lui y compris. Mais parfois, comme en ce matin gris de printemps, il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité. La grande, terrible, puissante vérité qui s'imposait à lui.

– Aïe.

Il pensait être passé outre ce petit épisode, aussi douloureux qu'humiliant, de sa très longue existence, pensait avoir enfin la paix. Mais non. Il s'était donc menti encore mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. 

– Aïe.

Installé dans un petit appartement propret et confortable, avec une télévision, un lave-linge, un lave-vaisselle, et même un sèche-linge et une cafetière dernier cri, un tapis dans son salon et un canapé en cuir noir, le Dieu du Chaos menait une vie tout à fait standard et sans vagues. Il n'avait pas oublié certains de ses plans mais à l'évidence, il lui faudrait un peu d'étude sur place avant de s'y remettre avec sérieux et c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis de longs mois maintenant. Il avait même poussé l'étude jusqu'à mettre des plantes à ses fenêtres et sur son balcon ! Des plantes carnivores bien entendu – il les soupçonnait d'avoir mangé plusieurs pigeons et peut-être même le vieux chat d'un de ses voisins – mais des plantes tout de même, avec de jolies fleurs très colorées qui décoraient à merveille son chez lui.  
Alors qu'il contemplait comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas, allongé sur le dos dans son grand lit à fixer son plafond, le second plus grand cauchemar de l'Asgardien après sa famille choisit d'intervenir. 

– Miaaaa ? 

Il tourna vivement la tête pour trouver sa petite torture terrestre personnelle le fixer de ses grands yeux verts. Assis sur son séant, l'animal le fixait, l'air très intéressé, sa queue touffue battant derrière lui de droite à gauche, comme un balancier. Après de longues secondes de ce duel au sommet, le chat rompit leur contact visuel pour s'étirer de tout son long, et son bâillement révéla ses petits crocs pointus. Loki eut un petit frisson malgré lui : il avait testé de première main l'efficacité de cette arme dangereuse que possédait l'animal. Il ne s'y était pas refait prendre à deux fois mais le souvenir de ce seul point marqué par la bête était resté gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.  
Une fois bien étiré, le chat fixa encore son hôte involontaire, puis observa le reste de la chambre. Le lit et son occupant d'abord, mais il s'en désintéressa bien vite pour aller s'intéresser de plus près au petit fauteuil installé dans un le coin, entre la fenêtre et le dressing. Loki se figea dans son lit. Comme s'il sentait le malaise de l'humain, le chat se retourna, lui jeta un regard plein de dédain, et d'un bon gracieux, sauta sur le fauteuil. 

– SALE VILAINE BETE !! Va-t'en de là ! Pssssst ! Psss–AÏEUH !!!

Tout en invectivant l'animal, l'Asgardien avait fait l'erreur de bouger. Oh pas de beaucoup ! Juste quelques centimètres, pour faire un geste vers le chat et l'empêcher, comme il le faisait à présent, de s'étendre de tout son long sur sa chemise blanche propre et repassée, posée avec le reste de ses vêtements la veille au soir, sur le fauteuil.  
Parce que bien entendu, cet affreux animal était d'un noir de nuit, et avec des poils d'une longueur tout à fait indécente. D'ailleurs Loki le soupçonnait d'être le résultat d'une union malheureuse entre un félin et un démon. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sinon comment expliquer cette bouille mignonne qui tromperait même le plus suspicieux des dieux, ces grands yeux verts brillants comme des émeraudes, et cet esprit plus tyrannique, vil et sadique que le sien ?  
Comme en écho à sa douleur et ses pensées, le chat se mit alors à ronronner, si fort que Loki put l'entendre depuis son lit. Hélas, coincé comme il l'était par son mal de dos fulgurant, il ne pouvait rien faire. En tout cas rien d'efficace. Il envisagea un instant de jeter une pantoufle sur ce vandale qui répandait ses poils partout sur sa chemise toute propre mais à quoi bon ? Même s'il visait juste, cet abruti de chat serait capable de lacérer son costume en représailles. Et il payait déjà assez cher son tailleur pour éviter d'avoir à remplacer une pièce qui n'avait même pas deux semaines !  
Aussi, cloué au fond de son grand lit, sous sa couette moelleuse et au milieu de son armée d'oreillers, Loki fit la seule chose raisonnable pour le moment. 

– THOR ESPECE D'IMBECILE HEUREUX !! JE TE HAIS JE TE HAIS JE TE HAIS !!

***

Une heure. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu au dieu du Chaos pour parvenir à quitter son lit et sa chambre sans hurler de douleur. Il n'était pas allé bien loin cependant. Il était parvenu à sa cuisine et avait réussi à faire chauffer de l'eau pour remplir sa bouillotte. Deux grands achats que ceux de sa bouilloire et de cet objet en caoutchouc recouvert de peluche verte en forme de tortue. Quand il avait eu un rhume, peu de temps après son arrivée, la pharmacienne en bas de la rue avait insisté pour la lui vendre. Loki, alors pressé de rentrer chez lui, n'avait pas fait de manière et l'avait prise, ne comprenant même pas à quoi cela pourrait bien lui servir. Puis il était allé se coucher. Et la nuit était venue. Et il s'était réveillé, en sueur, tremblant des pieds à la tête, incapable de se réchauffer.  
C'est à cet instant qu'il avait goûté tout le pouvoir d'abord des modes d'emploi – il voulait bien être d'une intelligence supérieure mais la logique des midgardiens le laissait perplexe – puis de sa belle bouillotte neuve. Même la peluche était agréable contre ses pieds gelés !  
A présent il était installé dans son canapé, en chien de fusil, sa bouillotte calée sur ses lombaires grâce au dossier du sofa. Avec de longues inspirations il tentait de se détendre, tentait par tous les moyens de relâcher les muscles de son dos qui lui faisaient si mal. Il n'avait qu'à être patient, et se détendre et respirer et tout irait bien. C'est ainsi qu'il resta de longues minutes, sans bouger, devant les programmes insipides de la télévision, à se tendre à nouveau comme un arc dès qu'il commençait à se détendre un peu. Relâcher ses muscles déclenchait une douleur plus sourde, lancinante, qui venait du plus profond de sa colonne semblait-il, et en réaction naturelle, comme ce réflexe qui fait enlever sa main des flammes, il tordait à nouveau son dos dans une position qui donnait un semblant de confort mais qui, en réalité, ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.  
Avec un petit geignement bien loin de son statut et de son standing habituel, Loki ferma les yeux et se concentra. Hélas, il ne pouvait rien faire pour soigner ce mal stupide. Il allait donc falloir qu'il sorte et tente de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider à moins souffrir. Mais cette perspective n'avait rien de palpitant : il n'avait fait que se déplacer d'une pièce à l'autre, et enfiler un vieux jogging moche et un pull trop grand histoire de ne pas se balader cul-nu, et il lui avait fallu une éternité. Quel temps cela lui prendrait-il de trouver quelqu'un pouvant le soigner ? 

– Miaaaa…

L'Asgardien jeta un regard mauvais à la vilaine bête qui l'avait suivi. Perché sur un pouf, le chat l'observait, l'air tout à fait content, sa queue battant toujours ce qui se trouvait sous son séant de droite à gauche. De ce qu'il avait pu observer, Loki en avait déduit que c'était un signe de réflexion de la part de l'animal. Hélas, ces périodes se finissaient rarement bien pour lui. Qu'il s'agisse de poils sur ses vêtements, de rideaux en charpies, ou de petits cadeaux sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, ça ne se terminait jamais bien.

– Quoi ? Vas-tu attendre que je trépasse pour me dévorer ? Tu te lasseras avant moi ! Lâcha le bipède un peu aigri, sous le regard vert qui semblait briller de malice et d'un rien de plaisir sadique à le voir dans cet état, aussi. 

Malgré tout, Loki prit son courage à deux mains, et entreprit de se relever. L'officine en bas de la rue avait été capable de soigner son rhume, ils auraient peut-être un remède local contre le mal de dos ? Il serait toujours temps d'adapter les dosages, comme il l'avait fait avec ce qu'ils appelaient ici le paracétamol. Il serra les dents quand il lui fallut passer en position assise. Comment faisait les terriens pour soigner ce genre de choses ? Avaient-ils seulement des traitements efficaces ? Il faudrait plus qu'un peu de ce cocktail chimique cette fois.  
Malgré tout, plein d'espoir de voir la douleur cesser, il se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée de chez lui sous le regard scrutateur de son invité imposé. Il enfila rapidement – enfin aussi vite que le lui permettait son dos, donc tout était relatif – une paire de basket, et prit ses clés, ainsi que son portefeuille. Attifé ainsi il était très loin de sa superbe habituelle mais peu importait : il avait trop mal pour se soucier des apparences aujourd'hui. Il s'en soucierait demain. Peut-être. S'il avait moins mal.  
Il claudiquait jusqu'à l'ascenseur, autre invention tout à fait remarquable, quand une voix qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que cela l'interpella.

– Monsieur Laufeyson ?  
– Bonjour, gronda Loki entre ses dents.  
– Mais… mais que vous arrive-t-il ? 

Parce que bien entendu il avait des voisins observateurs. 

– J'ai mal au dos, grinça encore le dieu, pas d'humeur à faire la conversation.  
– Je vois ça oui, déclara le voisin, d'un ton soudain très professionnel. Venez nous allons aller à mon cabinet, je vais vous examiner.  
– Votre cabinet ?  
– Allons bon, sourit le gentil voisin, vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié qu'en plus d'être votre voisin, je suis médecin ?

Loki allait pour protester et expliquer qu'il n'avait besoin de personne merci beaucoup, mais se retint à la dernière seconde : que risquait-il ? Que ce type découvre que son anatomie n'était pas exactement celle d'un humanoïde standard ? Et pour ça il faudrait qu'il fasse un examen approfondi ce qu'il ne risquait pas de faire en étant simplement dans un bureau.  
C'est ainsi que Loki, dieu du Chaos et cataclysme notoire, se retrouva embarqué dans l'ascenseur par son gentil voisin et médecin, le docteur Julian Blake, qui alla jusqu'à lui donner le bras pour l'accompagner dans son cabinet et sa salle de consultation.  
Quelque mois auparavant la chose aurait pu lui paraître étrange. Mais depuis qu'il vivait au milieu des humains, Loki avait grandement revue son échelle des bizarreries.

***

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard c'est un Loki un peu plus droit et un peu moins fourbu qui quitta le cabinet, une ordonnance en main. Ordonnance que le docteur Blake lui enleva aussitôt des mains. 

– Laissez, vous n'êtes pas en état. Je vais demander à mon assistante de de passer à la pharmacie pour vous, on vous livrera directement.  
– Vous– vous croyez ?  
– Oui, si c'est moi qui leur demande ils feront une exception, sourit encore le praticien avec son sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice.

Non que l'Asgardien mette en doute les compétences humaines en matière de livraison, encore que, il y aurait eu à redire, mais la chose semblait presque trop belle pour être vraie. Et en poissard régulier, il en venait à se méfier comme des amis de son frère des aubaines comme celle-là. Qu'est-ce que ça cachait au juste ? Ce type était-il un revanchard qui voulait se venger de lui en l'empoisonnant avec la médecine locale ? Un envoyé d'Odin peut-être ?  
Soudain, le docteur se figea, et offrit un sourire plus large encore au dieu qui recula d'un pas. Qu'allait-il inventer encore celui-ci ? 

– Je sais ! En attendant vos décontractants suivez-moi ! J'arrive, j'en ai pour un instant ! lança-t-il aux occupants de sa la petite salle d'attente.

D'autorité il reprit le bras de Loki qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, et il se retrouva entraîné de l'autre côté du palier. Chez un autre praticien quelconque. Ostéopathe, lisait sa plaque. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette fantaisie charmante ?  
Loki avait voulu se renseigner sur la spécialité mais se retrouvait toujours aspiré dans les méandres d'internet avant d'avoir des réponses satisfaisantes à son goût. Il était à peu près certain que la chose existait à Asgard, mais sous un autre nom. Il fallait simplement qu'il trouve lequel et pour cela il lui fallait des détails de la spécialité. Mais le réseau mondial était truffé de pages complotistes et de sites alarmistes qui ne cessait de fasciner le fils adoptif d'Odin. Les habitants de Midgar étaient tout à fait captivants…  
Le docteur Blake n'hésita pas un seul instant et entra dans la salle d'attente, déserte, puis toqua à la seconde porte. 

– Monsieur Meyer ? 

Le concerné ouvrit la porte presque aussitôt.

– Oui je ne– oh ! Re-bonjour ! Monsieur Laufeyson ?

L'Asgardien s'agaça que tous ses voisins connaissent son nom alors que lui n'en connaissait qu'à peine la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas en état de se défendre contre qui que ce soit, le chat l'avait assez prouvé. Il resta donc stoïque. Tordu mais stoïque. Et digne surtout. Il ne lui restait plus que ça. 

– Notre cher voisin a mal au dos, je lui ai prescrit des décontractants mais il ne les aura pas tout de suite. Vous pensez que vous pourriez… ?  
– Oh mais oui bien entendu ! Je n'ai pas de patient avant une bonne demi-heure ! Entrez, entrez monsieur Laufeyson !

Leur exubérance et leur joie de vivre commençait sérieusement à courir sur les nerfs déjà douloureux du dieu du Chaos. Pour un peu il aurait presque pu avoir l'impression que ces deux abrutis, en plus de se payer sa tête, prenaient plaisir à le voir dans cet état. Mais ils ne payaient rien pour attendre ces deux cancrelats ! Qu'ils attendent un peu que ce stupide mal de dos soit passé et ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir !  
Il était si absorbé à marmotter sa future vengeance qu'il ne s'aperçut qu'il avait été délesté de son pull que lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais sur la peau de son dos. 

– Allez-y installez-vous sur la table, invita le charmant docteur Meyer, sur le ventre directement. 

Grand, blond, avec une barbe de trois jours savamment entretenue, il aurait pu être un parfait sosie de son frère. Avec une soixantaine de kilo de muscles supplémentaire. Et des cheveux un peu plus longs aussi.  
Il s'installa comme il le put sur la table, et tenta de se détendre. Mais malgré les petites manipulations de Blake il restait raide comme un bâton et surtout, il avait toujours l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des aiguilles dans le dos à chacun de ses mouvements.  
Un parfum de lavande et de romarin lui emplit soudain les narines et, juste avec ces parfums, il commença à se détendre. Son dos se rappela bien tendu à son bon souvenir mais il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre que deux grandes mains chaudes et fermes se posaient sur ses épaules. 

– Détendez-vous, conseilla le docteur de Meyer d'une voix suave. 

Loki ferma les yeux et inspira à plein poumons, pour essayer de suivre ce conseil judicieux, mais n'alla pas beaucoup plus loin dans sa tentative.  
L'enfer se déchaîna soudain alors que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait en quittant son chez lui, c'était des antidouleurs.  
Le fou furieux qui avait murmuré d'une voix si suave qu'en d'autres circonstances Loki aurait pensé qu'il lui faisait du plat, s'acharnait à présent sur lui sans lui laisser le moindre répit. A peine s'habituait-il à la douleur dans son épaule que le tortionnaire crédité par l'état venait torturer son flanc, et tout juste cessait-il de se tordre, ou en tout cas d'essayer de se tordre, tel un ver à l'hameçon, que les mains maléfiques partaient sur ses lombaires.  
Il poussa même un cri à un moment, il en était certain ! Ce type aurait clairement mérité d'être le bourreau en chef d'Asgard, il en présentait toutes les capacités. Et ce qui poussait Loki à proposer sa candidature dans son ancien chez lui, c'est que tout en le maltraitant, le type faisait la conversation. Comme si, vu son état en entrant là et celui dans lequel il était à présent, il avait une chance même infime de répondre !

– Oooh mais dites-moi, vous êtes très énergique. Je me trompe ? 

Un craquement suspect retentit dans la pièce, et une petite larme roula au coin de l'œil du pauvre Loki. 

– Mais vous êtes stressé aussi… Je vous sens stressé… Mettez-vous sur le côté gauche s'il vous plait. 

Loki obéit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un début de syndrome de Stockholm sûrement, ou bien les huiles essentielles qu'il avait cru sentir n'avaient rien à avoir et il était à présent sous le joug d'un puissant envoûtement. 

– Ooooh que oui vous êtes stressé…

Un long gémissement plaintif échappa à l'Asgardien qui se décolla de la table pour le regretter aussitôt : tirer sur ses obliques avait mécontenté les muscles de son dos qui protestèrent immédiatement. Il poussa alors un cri, un vrai cri, chose que toutes les tortures imaginées par Odin au fil des millénaires n'avaient jamais réussi à obtenir, mais le fou furieux qui s'acharnait sur lui était à présent à demi perché sur la table et lui appuyait un peu partout de toutes ses forces.

– Oui, je sais, c'est douloureux, mais vous verrez, c'est pour votre bien, affirma-t-il à nouveau avec cette voix compatissante et douce.

Loki avait surtout envie de l'insulter dans une douzaine de langage dont l'humain n'aurait eu aucune connaissance mais les sons restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal et pourtant, il en connaissait un sacré rayon sur la douleur, les moyens de la faire ressentir et les moyens d'y résister.  
Ses yeux clairs remplis de larmes à présent, il serrait les lèvres et tentait de ne pas pleurer comme un enfant. 

– Allons, allons n'hésitez pas à pleurer si cela vous fait du bien, relâchez tout. Vous vous sentirez mieux vous verrez… 

Comme si les mots du praticien avaient eu un pouvoir libérateur, le pauvre Loki se mit effectivement à sangloter sous les mains de l'humain. Une fois encore il s'exécuta sans broncher quand il lui demanda de se mettre sur l'autre côté, et ne se rendit compte qu'il avait changé de place et que sa torture était finie que quand il put enfin reprendre normalement son souffle, sans être assailli par la douleur des points de compression divers et variés pratiqués par ce malade mental laissé en liberté qui habitait un étage en dessous de chez lui.  
Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage souriant du docteur Meyer.

– Ce n'est que temporaire bien entendu, mais cela devrait vous soulager un peu, le temps que votre prescription soit livrée. 

Soupçonneux tout d'un coup, plus encore que d'ordinaire en tout cas, Loki se redressa avec lenteur, peu désireux de relancer la douleur dans son dos, et prit du bout des doigts le pull que le docteur lui tendait. Son pull donc. Qu'il lui avait enlevé sans lui demander son avis. Ou peut-être l'avait-il fait mais Loki n'y avait-il pas prêté attention ? Il se rhabilla avec tout autant de précautions, et, même s'il restait dubitatif, s'appuya sur le bras offert pour descendre de la table. 

– Je vous dois…  
– Oh mais rien du tout, voyons ! Déclina aussitôt le praticien, ce n'était qu'une séance rapide et superficielle. Pour vous rendre service !

Loki retint un mouvement d'épouvante à cette déclaration. Rapide et superficielle ? Cette demi-heure de torture raffinée qui avait fait pleurer un des dieux, sinon le dieu le plus aguerri à l'endurance de la douleur ? Mais ces gens étaient des barbares ! Et des personnes saines d'esprit venaient les voir ? De leur plein gré ? Et les payaient pour ça ? Mais ce monde était complétement fou ! Et idiot aussi. Pas étonnant soudain que Thor l'aime tant.  
Il remercia néanmoins et claudiqua depuis la salle de consultation jusqu'à la salle d'attente, où l'accompagna le praticien. Il alla même jusqu'à lui ouvrir la porte pour tomber… Une fois de plus sur le médecin d'en face. Avec une mamie cette fois.  
Les deux médecins échangèrent encore quelques politesses mais Loki n'y prêta pas attention. Il se concentrait plutôt sur ses soupçons grandissants : ces deux types louches faisaient-ils un trafique ? Etaient-ils de mèche ? L'un pour diagnostiquer les gens, même si bien sûr il n'en était rien et qu'il se contentait d'inventer une pathologie correspondant aux symptômes, et les envoyer comme par hasard chez son voisin d'en face ? Se partageaient-ils les honoraires ? Ou tout au moins, le généraliste touchaient-ils une commission sur les tarifs de l'ostéopathe ?  
Tout à ses calculs, car nul doute que lui aurait déjà pensé à mettre au point ce genre de combine de transfert de clients, pardon, de patients, l'Asgardien alla tout seul jusqu'à l'ascenseur après avoir marmonné un "merci, bonne journée". Il monta quand les portes s'ouvrirent et appuya toujours sans y penser sur le bouton du dernier étage, le sien. Il regagna son chez lui toujours à petits pas mesurés, même s'il devait bien avouer qu'il se déplaçait beaucoup mieux et que la douleur lancinante de ses reins s'était faite moins pressante. Il sortit ses clés de sa poche, ouvrit sa porte et entra, fermant le battant du même geste.  
Juste comme il inspirait à pleins poumons pour un gros soupir de bien être d'être rentré dans son chez lui et surtout d'avoir moins mal au dos, la catastrophe s'avança. Rapide comme une anguille, son nouvel ennemi mortel, dans tous les sens du terme, vint se glisser dans ses jambes au moment même où il faisait un pas en avant. Bien entendu, par le même réflexe qu'aurait eu à peu près n'importe qui à sa place, il tenta d'éviter la bestiole, se prit les pieds dans le petit tapis de l'entrée, tenta de se rattraper au mur, aux courant d'air, à n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui passer sous la main, mais faute d'assistance, finit par s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol dans un bruit de fin du monde, avec la grâce d'un mammouth. 

– Miaaa ?  
– ABRUTI DE CHAT ! Commença-t-il à vociférer avec force, JE VAIS TE–

Il n'eut l'occasion de finir sa phrase : le félin, profitant de sa position basse, bondit vers sa tête et se frotta à son visage avec force ronrons. Et chute de poils.  
Eternuant, toussant, crachant, maudissant tout le règne animal de cette fichue planète, le dieu du Chaos eut besoin de plusieurs seconde pour ne plus avoir de poils sur la langue, dans les yeux ou dans le nez. Et bien entendu pendant ce temps-là, à le regarder essayer de se défaire de sa fourrure soyeuse, le chat le regardait, assis sur son séant, sa queue battant le sol de droite et de gauche.

– Miiiia ?  
– Attends un peu toi, gronda Loki tu vas v–AAAAAAAAAÏEUH !!  
– Mia ! Conclut le chat, presque guilleret, en venant une nouvelle fois se frotter au bipède échoué.

Dans un geste, prévu pour être vif et précis mais qui s'était avéré stupide, douloureux, et même pas achevé, il avait voulu attraper l'animal et lui tordre le cou. Ou l'écorcher tout vif, ou encore le confier à une meute de crocodile affamé, il n'avait pas tout à fait décidé au moment d'agir. Dans tous les cas, il avait oublié pendant cette malheureuse poignée de secondes qu'il n'était pas en état de jouer les athlètes, tout comme il n'avait pas été en mesure de stopper sa chute, et il avait à nouveau mal au dos. Très mal au dos.  
Mais quelle idée aussi avait eu son abruti de frère de le précipiter sur une montagne en rochers pointus du haut d'un avion en vol ? Pouvait-on être plus stupide ? Il ne cherchait plus à répondre à cette question depuis de longs siècles maintenant, mais elle se posait tout de même sur une base régulière. Cela aurait d'ailleurs dû alerter les humains quant à la fiabilité du grand blond armé de son sourire de labrador et de son marteau, mais ça ne choquait personne ici à l'évidence. Pourquoi pas après tout. Chacun ses problèmes.  
Et les siens se rappelaient à son bon souvenir sous la forme d'un sol froid et inconfortable en même temps qu'une armée d'aiguilles à tricoter que l'on enfonçait dans le bas de son dos. De petites larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, autant de frustration que de colère, plus que de douleur. Loki ne chercha même pas à quitter le sol. Le chat l'observait toujours et une lueur dans ses yeux d'émeraude indiquait au Grand Cataclysme Incarné qu'il était qu'en cette journée de printemps grise et trop fraîche pour la saison, le chat tenterait bien de prendre sa place de plus grand danger de l'Univers. Le sol était donc l'endroit le plus prudent pour se mouvoir, puisqu'il ne risquait pas de tomber plus bas. A moins que ce maudit chat ne soit un changeur de forme et ne reprenne son apparence humaine pour le jeter du haut de l'immeuble depuis sa terrasse. Mais c'était tout de même aller loin dans les divagations alarmistes, et Loki n'en était pas encore à ce point-là.  
Il rampa sous l'œil attentif de son visiteur à quatre pattes jusqu'au canapé où il se hissa avec difficulté, grognements et gémissements. S'il ne devait en vouloir que pour une chose aux Avengers et à leurs deux satellites, ça serait pour ça.  
Thor d'abord, le précipitant sur cette montagne, puis l'aspirant Robin des bois, lui faisant exploser une tête de flèche à la figure. L'explosion l'avait propulsé sur le balcon de la tour de Stark, et ses vertèbres avaient pris un choc de plus. Et enfin, le dernier et non des moindres, le monstre vert le tapant sur le sol comme un vulgaire tapis, le laissant à demi encastré dans le sol en béton.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il se souvenait encore de sa capture et de ce qui avait suivi comme si cela avait eu lieu la veille.

***

Il avait eu son verre. Beau joueur, et surtout ne manquant pas une occasion d'embêter le monde, Tony Stark lui-même avait fait le service. Loki avait gardé toute sa superbe malgré son installation pour le moins peu flatteuse et avait trinqué avec ses vainqueurs, cachant bien qu'il revenait peu à peu à lui, loin de l'envoûtement des chitauri. Et si Thor l'avait observé d'un air suspect à deux reprises, personne n'avait rien vu d'étrange, comme il l'espérait. Il était le maître de la dissimulation après tout non ?  
Mais quand il avait fallu bouger, une fois le verre bu, l'histoire avait été toute autre. Ses muscles avaient commencé à refroidir et il n'avait pas pu retenir le cri de douleur, même très bref, qui lui avait échappé. Les Avengers & satellites, comme il les avait déjà surnommés dans un coin de sa tête, lui avaient tous jeté un regard surpris, et lui s'était contenter de respirer à fond, s'imposant le calme et la discipline. Il n'avait jamais supplié son père adoptif, quand il s'en prenait à lui, la plupart du temps à tort, alors il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à ces moins que rien. Il avait tenté de se redresser encore mais, malgré ses lèvres scellées et son regard fixe, Thor l'avait forcé à se rallonger sur le sol et demandé à ses compères d'appeler le SHIELD. Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps à une armada de types en costumes et d'autres en blouse blanche pour débarquer, avec à leur tête, ce type avec son bandeau sur l'œil.  
Loki l'aimait bien celui-là. Il était loin d'être un bon samaritain et l'assumait plus ou moins. Sans compter qu'il avait l'esprit retors, sa remarque sur la botte et la fourmi dans la monstruosité volante l'avait assez prouvé. Il s'était bien vite vu escorter sur une civière, dans une espèce de cocon en mousse qui, s'il le grattait un peu là où ses bêtement étaient déchirés, avait le mérite de l'immobiliser et ainsi lui éviter de se faire mal au dos. Thor faisait partie de l'escorte bien entendu, tout comme les autres Avengers. Il avait été conduit à un bâtiment militaire, et mis dans une salle à l'éclairage cru et agressif.  
Toujours pragmatique, et puisqu'on lui avait interdit de prononcer un mot sous peine de souffrir encore plus, Loki n'avait pas été contrariant et de sa simple volonté avait fait sauter les plombs. La pénombre des lieux ainsi obtenue avec le seul éclairage des signalisations de sortie de secours, lui convenait bien mieux. Son frère avait bien entendu débarqué avec troupes et manœuvres en entendant les cris affolés du personnel médical et s'était lancé dans une diatribe garnie de menaces où il était question de ne pas faire peur aux gens et de ne pas casser le matériel. S'il n'avait pas eu si mal, le dieu du Chaos en aurait presque ri. Ne pas casser le matériel ? Et c'était lui qui disait ça après qu'ils aient presque détruit une ville majeure de la planète ? Certes, il avait un peu participé, mais en tout franchise, ce n'était pas ses troupes qui avaient le plus de dégâts il en était à peu près certain. Enfin pas le plus de dégâts matériels en tout cas.  
Il avait fermé les yeux et laissé son frère lui faire les gros yeux sans plus y prêter attention. De toute façon c'était toujours le même discours à la noix alors à quoi bon perdre du temps à écouter ? Il n'avait plus mal aux yeux et il allait pouvoir faire un somme en attendant qu'on sache ce qu'on allait faire de lui. C'était le seul résultat qui importait dans toute l'entreprise et puisqu'il était parvenu à ses fins, Thor pouvait bien s'user la langue à déblatérer, ça ne le concernait plus.  
Il s'était peut-être endormi ou bien Thor en avait eu assez de parler dans le vide mais à un moment, le brouhaha cessa. Et personne n'eut l'idée idiote de rallumer les lumières. Il avait rouvert les yeux quand il avait senti que l'on coupait ses manches. Enfin que l'on essayait. Serviable, il les avait fait disparaître et aussitôt, la tête de son frère était apparue dans son champ de vision.

– Je te surveille Loki, avait-il grondé.

Loki avait vaguement approuvé d'un hochement de tête mais sans s'en alerter plus que ça. Il rendait service pour une fois, on n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur par-dessus le marché non !  
Il avait donc patienté dans sa coque pendant que les médecins locaux faisaient toutes sortes d'examen. Il les avait fortement soupçonnés de faire quelques expériences d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour comprendre qu'il devait avoir au moins deux vertèbres de déplacées et plusieurs muscles froissés ! Mais ce n'était que des humains, ils étaient un peu lents par nature. Qui se ressemble s'assemble d'ailleurs. Et aux vues de ce proverbe, il était tout à fait logique que Thor se soit pris d'amour pour ce peuple.  
Il avait souri à cette idée et il avait aussitôt senti le souffle de son grand frère adoré.

– Je ne vais tuer personne Thor, j'ai juste très mal au dos, avait-il lâché, désobéissant aux ordres.

Mais il connaissait trop son frère pour savoir que celui-ci ne s'en prendrait pas à lui alors qu'il était dans cet état. D'ailleurs, le grand guerrier au marteau avait semblé s'adoucir un peu à cette déclaration. Il était parti pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau qu'il l'avait aidé à boire. Loki avait presque été touché par le geste. Presque. Il savait bien lui, que ce n'était que sa mauvaise conscience qui faisait agir le dieu de la Foudre, et rien d'autre.  
Les heures avaient passées et enfin, les médecins avaient dû arriver à une conclusion favorable puisqu'ils étaient revenus armés de seringues et avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient pouvoir l'aider. Loki avait juste remercié d'un signe de tête, et s'était prêté de bonne grâce à l'exercice. S'ils parvenaient à soulager son mal de dos…  
Il avait été connecté à diverse machine et on lui avait fait une injection. On avait observé des résultats, discuté longuement, puis refait une injection supplémentaire. Mais les résultats ne semblaient toujours pas plaire aux soignants locaux.  
Les yeux fermés, il tentait de se détendre et sentait bien que les injections avaient fait quelque chose. Mais quoi il n'aurait su le dire. C'est alors qu'il avait prêté l'oreille. Et il n'avait pas regretté.

– Il va mieux ? Avait demandé Thor, un peu soucieux.  
– Ses constantes sont bonnes mais… Elles ne bougent pas.  
– Pardon ?  
– Eh bien il… il devrait être à moitié assommé mais il est toujours pareil.  
– Assommé ? Il ne faut pas assommer mon frère il faut–  
– Attends point break, je vais traduire, vous voulez dire qu'il est aussi en forme qu'au départ ?  
– C'est ça monsieur Stark : son rythme cardiaque et ses constantes sont inchangées alors qu'il devrait être au bord du coma !  
– Dans le coma ? S'était étonné le milliardaire.  
– Nous lui avons injecté une dose de cheval, littéralement !

Si rien jusque-là n'avait perturbé Loki, cette référence-là lui avait tiré un froncement de sourcil, et son agitation temporaire avait fait bipper une machine plus fort. Etaient-ils au courant de cette vieille histoire sur Midgar aussi ? Mais comment cela avait-il pu arriver jusque-là ? Ils avaient des espions ? A Asgard ?  
Malgré tout, et puisqu'ils voulaient tous la même chose à peu de chose près, même si pas pour les mêmes raisons, il avait jugé bon d'intervenir. 

– Si vous préférez soigner un cheval, je peux sans doute vous aider.  
– Loki ! Silence !

Le dieu du Chaos avait rouvert les yeux avec un petit haussement d'épaule, mais pas trop appuyé, son dos le faisait encore souffrir à ce moment-là, et avait tourné la tête vers son frère.

– J'essaie juste de rendre service.

Et si Thor n'avait pas été surpris de sa proposition, l'homme en armure et le personnel médical par contre l'avait regardé avec une drôle de tête. S'ils avaient injecté une dose de cheval c'est bien qu'ils savaient les soigner non ? Et si cela avait pu rendre service et surtout, faire enfin passer ce fichu mal de dos, il était prêt à tout et même à se montrer gentil et coopératif. Un fait rare dans longue vie qui était la sienne.  
Il y avait eu un instant de flottement après quoi, Stark et le mutant vert s'étaient penchés sur son cas. Un problème de dosage et de métabolisme d'après ce que Loki avait compris de la discussion. Ils avaient donc revu les doses, après s'être assuré que les précédentes avaient déjà été brûlées par le métabolisme atypique de l'Asgardien. Le résultat avait été probant cependant et tout le monde satisfait !  
L'homme au bandeau rendait un fils à peu près en forme, capable de se tenir droit et de marcher à son père pour être jugé, et surtout, du point de vue de Loki, son mal de dos n'était plus qu'un tiraillement sourd au creux de ses reins. Ce qui était la plus grande avancée pour lui en cette journée qui s'était révélée tout à fait détestable. Et ce n'avait été que le début d'une très mauvaise période de son existence, sur laquelle il avait préféré jeter un voile pudique.

***

Loki fut réveillé en sursaut par des coups secs frappés à sa porte.

– Monsieur Laufeyson ? Monsieur Laufeyson ?

Le jeune homme à la porte devait tambouriner depuis un petit moment s'il fallait en juger par l'insistance de son ton. Plongé dans ses souvenirs de cette journée, l'Asgardien avait fini par s'endormir. Il eut un petit reniflement. Au moins le chat n'avait pas commencé à le dévorer pendant sa sieste !

– Miaaa ?  
– N'y pense même pas vilaine bête : si tu bouges de ce fauteuil, où tu n'aurais jamais dû monter, je te fais rôtir ! menaça-t-il l'animal, J'ARRIVE ! Cria-t-il ensuite au livreur, qui cessa aussitôt de maltraiter sa pauvre porte d'entrée. 

Pendant que Loki tentait de se redresser sans réveiller la douleur, qui semblait encore dormir, le chat l'observa et, comme pour le narguer, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en roulant sur le dos. Il s'étala telle la carpette moyenne, ruinant définitivement le fauteuil tapissé crème de ses poils noirs qui voletaient à la moindre de ses respirations, et se mit à ronronner de toutes ses forces.  
S'il avait été paranoïaque, le dieu du Chaos aurait affirmé que cette affreuse bête qui était un jour rentrée chez lui par la fenêtre ouverte pour ne plus en partir ou peu s'en fallait, avait été envoyée par son père adoptif et son frère. Juste pour lui pourrir la vie. Sinon pourquoi cet animal sans collier ni autre moyen d'identification serait-il venu chez lui en particulier ? Plus exactement, pourquoi un animal avec un tel esprit vicieux et un caractère aussi détestable aurait-il choisi sa retraite tranquille pour semer le malheur ?  
Laissant là ses considérations alarmistes, Loki finit par se lever sans trop grimacer. Il parvint même à marcher droit, ou presque, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et put ouvrir au jeune homme qui l'attendait sagement. 

– Je– Je suis désolé d'avoir insisté mais l'assistante du docteur Blake a dit que c'était important alors– Navré de vous avoir réveillé, s'excusa le livreur, penaud. 

Loki le considéra un instant.  
Dans d'autres circonstances, Il aurait servi à son livreur un petit sourire qui en disait long et l'aurait probablement débauché de son travail pour le reste de la fin de journée et la soirée, histoire de s'adonner à quelques exercices sympathiques. Mais dans son état, qu'il soit physique ou psychologique, il n'avait pas la tête à jouer les jolis cœurs, même si son visiteur en valait la peine, au moins au premier coup d'œil. Il secoua la tête et osa se détendre un peu, puisque se tenir debout et droit lui faisait moins mal. 

– Ce n'est rien. Vous avez bien fait. Mais je vous attendais plus tôt.

Que son messager soit mignon comme un cœur n'enlevait rien à certaines priorités, tout de même. Dehors le soleil commençait à être grignoté par l'horizon !  
Le gamin sembla se ratatiner sur son paillasson.

– Ou–Oui je… Nous n'avions pas vos comprimés en stock et nous avons dû contacter un fournisseur qui–  
– Bon, bon, l'essentiel c'est que vous ayez pu me les apporter. Merci. Je vous dois ? 

Le gamin sortit un reçu de sa poche et le tendit à Loki qui s'en saisit avant de grommeler. Il n'avait pas de quoi payer sur lui bien sûr. Il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui, espérant avoir assez de liquide pour régler la note. Il avait fait une demi-douzaine de pas quand il voulut se retourner pour inviter le jeune homme à entrer et prendre son paiement mais celui-ci l'avait suivi. 

– Vous n'aurez pas à retourner à la porte, s'excusa-t-il à moitié.

Mais Loki lui sourit, et sans sadisme ni arrière-pensées apparentes. 

– Voilà qui est une excellente idée en effet.

A voir la tête du gamin il ne doutait pas que certains devaient préférer le laisser sur le palier et claudiquer plus que besoin juste pour ne pas avoir un étranger chez eux. Un peu idiot comme réflexe. Mais compréhensible d'un certain point de vue. Pas du sien en tout cas. Même avec une lombalgie, il restait Loki tout de même !  
L'Asgardien prit son portefeuille et, à son grand soulagement, trouva quelques billets froissés qui suffiraient amplement à régler ses dettes. 

– Gardez la monnaie, confia-t-il avant même d'avoir remis l'argent au livreur. Et vous n'aurez qu'à claquer la porte en sortant.  
– Bien sûr monsieur, merci beaucoup monsieur et euh… Bon courage, offrit le jeune humain avant de filer.

Loki avait déjà ouvert le petit sachet en papier kraft et consultait la posologie prescrite ainsi que les dosages. Il avait un souvenir vague des calculs des deux cerveaux des Avengers & Satellites, mais suffisant pour savoir combien de petites gélules il lui faudrait prendre pour en sentir l'effet. Pas "deux matin, midi et soir en cas de couleur" c'était une certitude.  
Un rapide calcul lui fit conclure que sept gélules seraient un bon commencement. Sans doute un peu énergique mais là, il en avait vraiment besoin.  
Lourd et encore moitié endormi, il fouilla ses placards pour trouver une brique de soupe à faire réchauffer. Il l'agrémenta simplement d'un peu de gruyère râpé avant de passer son bol au four à micro-onde, riche invention que ce truc d'ailleurs, et la dégusta à petites cuillérées devant le journal du soir, avalant ses cachets par intermittence.  
Puisque, comme souvent chez les humains, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir sur le nombre incalculable de chaînes télévisées auquel il avait accès, et comme il n'avait pas envie de rester assis trop longtemps, il récupéra sa bouillotte toujours dans le canapé et la remplit à nouveau.  
Une tasse de thé et une bouillotte prête plus tard, c'est un Loki en piteux état qui fit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et son grand lit douillet. Il sentait déjà l'effet des décontractants : moins mal, son dos plus souple et ses épaules beaucoup moins tendues. Effet secondaire notoire : somnolence. La notice disait donc vrai.  
Il se glissa sous sa couette, s'installa en chien de fusil sans même prendre la peine de quitter son pull et son jogging, et au contraire, utilisa ses vêtements pour caler sa bouillotte tortue contre son dos.  
La chaleur lui fit aussitôt grand bien et il soupira de plaisir. Il se sentait déjà mieux.  
Alors qu'il glissait petit à petit vers un sommeil lourd, un ronron retentit soudain contre son torse. Il ouvrit à peine un œil et eut confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà : le chat avait sauté sur le lit et s'était glissé sous son bras et sous la couette pour venir s'installer au chaud contre lui. 

– Ne viens pas te plaindre demain si tu es coincé petit Loki, grommela le dieu du Chaos, déjà moitié parti au pays des songes.

En guise de réponse, les ronronnements prirent quelques décibels supplémentaires et Loki ferma définitivement les yeux pour la nuit.  
Une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit cependant. Peut-être que surnommer ce chat ainsi n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Mais comment l'appeler sinon ? Quand il était arrivé chez lui par hasard, errant, la peau sur les os, des touffes de poils en moins avec de vilaines plaies et une patte déboîtée, il n'avait pas pu lui trouver d'autre nom. Parce que malgré son état plus que douteux, l'animal était resté digne, et ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat qui avait plu au grand Loki. Qui lui avait rappelé son état aussi, parfois, quand on père adoptif en avait terminé avec lui.  
Et s'il lui jouait parfois quelques tours douteux eh bien ! C'était sans doute le prix à payer pour vivre avec un peu de compagnie.

~ Fin ? ~


End file.
